magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha: Episode List
1- "Sore wa fushigi na deai nano?" ("Is This What You Call a "Mysterious Encounter?"") (それは不思議な出会いなの?) Airdate: October 1, 2004 Nanoha was just an ordinary third grader with no special skills when she heard a call for help. Then Nanoha comes to Yūno's rescue, and in doing so was given Raising Heart and awakened the power that had lain dormant inside of her. 2- "Mahō no jumon wa ririkaru nano?" ("My Magical Incantation is "Lyrical"?") (魔法の呪文はリリカルなの?) Airdate: October 8, 2004 After Nanoha transformed into a magical girl she and Yuuno fight the Jewel Seed and win. Yuuno tells Nanoha about him, the Jewel Seeds and her new magical powers when a new Jewel Seed appears and they go fight it. 3- "Machi wa kiken ga ippai nano?" ("The Town's in a Lot of Danger?") (街は危険がいっぱいなの?) Airdate: October 15, 2004 Nanoha is exhausted from living her life as a normal girl during the day, and her magical girl life at night, but she has managed to get five Jewel Seeds. When a boy on her father's soccer team activates a Jewel Seed, it is up to Nanoha to save the town. 4- "Raibaru!? Mō hitori no mahō shōjo nano!" ("A Rival!? Another Magical Girl!") (ライバル!?もうひとりの魔法少女なの!) Airdate: October 22, 2004 Suzaka invites Nanoha and Arisa over for a tea party. However, it is interupted for Nanoha when a jewel seed is activated. A mysterious black mage girl comes to claim the Jewel Seed, is she friend or foe? 5- "Koko wa yu no machi, Uminari onsen nano" ("This is a Town of Hot Water, Uminari Hot Springs!") (ここは湯のまち、海鳴温泉なの) Airdate: October 29, 2004 Fate and her familiar Aruf challenge Nanoha at a hot spring. 6- "Wakari aenai kimochi nano?" ("Feelings that Can't Be Understood?") (わかりあえない気持ちなの?) Airdate: November 5, 2004 Arisa suspects that Nanoha is hiding something and becomes angry with her. Nanoha faces Fate again, in an attempt to convey her feelings to her. 7- "Sannin me no mahō tsukai nano?" ("Is This a Third Magician?") (三人目の魔法使いなの?) Airdate: November 12, 2004 Fate's mother, the real villain is revealed, and she is seeking the Jewel Seeds to go to Al Hazard. Nanoha and Fate fight again, but the two are interrupted by Chrono Harlaown, a mage from the Time-Space Administration Bureau. 8- "Sore wa ōi naru kiki nano?" ("There's A Really Big Crisis?") (それは大いなる危機なの?) Airdate: November 19, 2004 Nanoha and Yuuno are teleported by Chrono to the Bureau Space Time Administration. In the place, Nanoha discovers Yuuno's human form for the first time. 9- "Kessen wa umi no ue de nano" ("The Decisive Battle Above the Ocean!") (決戦は海の上でなの) Airdate: November 26, 2004 When Fate tries to use a dangerous method of gathering the six Jewel Seeds in the ocean, the TSAB plans to ambush her once she is finished and weakened, but Nanoha intervenes to help Fate overcome the process. 10- "Sorezore no mune no chikai nano" ("Everybody's Separate Heart-felt Vows") (それぞれの胸の誓いなの) Airdate: December 3, 2004 Aruf attacks Precia in anger over how she treats Fate, but is defeated and thrown out. She transports to Earth and joins Nanoha. Nanoha visits her friends and family, to sort everything out, and decides to have one final battle with Fate. 11- "Omoide wa toki no kanata nano" ("Memories That Lie Beyond Time") (思い出は時の彼方なの) Airdate: December 10, 2004 Nanoha and Fate battle for all the Jewel Seeds, Nanoha is the victor, but Precia steals Fate's Jewel Seeds back, and reveals to Fate that she is a clone of her dead daughter Alicia. 12- "Shukumei ga tojiru toki nano" ("The Time of the Sealing of Our Fates") (宿命が閉じるときなの) Airdate: December 17, 2004 Nanoha, Arf, Yuuno, and Chrono continue to battle Precia's robots. Fate, now knowing of her origin, decided to help Nanoha to battle the robots. 13- "Namae o yonde" ("Call My Name") (なまえをよんで) Airdate: December 24, 2004 Precia falls into the dimensional void after her attempt to reach Al Hazard fails, and the heroes evacuate the Garden of Time before it is destroyed. Fate stays with the TSAB to be tried for her crimes, although she is expected to be given leniency considering the circumstances. Nanoha and Yūno say their farewells to the TSAB and they both head home. Fate meets with Nanoha, and the two officially become friends. Category:Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Page